Voltz of Tekkit
by Rika The Bender of Blood
Summary: Travel above and Beyond the powers of Minecraftia,As a teenage boy creates his own world but now is force to survive in it,There's only Two options for him and he likely beat one of them:Obtains all Keys of Tekkit or Die trying..Will he have the power to withstand this burden or will he fall to the void trying... (Mob Talker Included.)
1. Introduction to Voltz of Tekkit!

**Rika/Kris:Hey Guess What,Welcome to the all new Story:****_Volts of Tekkit_** **It's going to be about...Well let me tell you whats it's going to be about below...**

_Welcome to the Future of Minecraftia,Everything is Burst into reality real humans are allowed complete access to the world...But one day a teenage boy Installs the Virtual World version of Minecraftia there's nothing wrong with that but there's a little mistake he forgot...Tekkit was still on his computer when the world fully generated A unstable Rift open sucking him into the world of Minecraftia And there's only two ways out:Gather The Keys of Tekkit or die trying..._

**Rika/Kris:This story will becoming soon and let me set some things Straight:**

**I upload different stories cause these are my ideas that I want everyone to see so don't get mad at me if I don't update In the world of Aiacara or In the world we know.**

**Rika. S:I'm Going to flame you..**

**Rika/Kris:Go kill yourself you useless Piece of -**

**Story will come soon.**


	2. Aftermath

**Rika/Kris:It is here Guys,Voltz of Tekkit chapter one and I'm new at playing tekkit but I have watched YouAlwaysWin play Tekkit or Feed The Beast so I got a few ideas down.**

**Rika. S:You know when you create a new story you abandon all your other stories like When We Decided To Survive your hooked on that one.**

**Rika/Kris:Well This is FanFiction I don't have to write and publish it..**

**But Anways...Let's Get started.**

* * *

_There I was falling through the unstable rift,I didn't dare open my eyes but I knew I had to but all of the sudden the I heard the sound of Mooing as I open my eyes to see my about to impact into a tree i quickly look around for a Water puddle of some sort as I hit the tree Hard._

"Damn..Blocks really do hurt."I say getting up from the Impact as I stand on top of the tree getting the view of the world.

"This...It's my world I can do anything I desire in here.."I whisper to my self.

I pull my sleeves up so I can get a look at the time"Hmm,I got a few hours until dinner."I say covering the watch with my sleeve again as I jump to the ground walking around and getting used to my surroundings.

"Well let's get to it.."I say as I begin breaking down trees gathering all my wood up as I craft a Crafting Table smiling like I accomplished something great.

"I can't believe I'm getting used to this already.." I make the basic tools that I need as I kill the cow gathering it's meat before walking to a cave peering inside of it.

"Let's just gather the cooblestone for now."I say as I begin breaking the cooblestone but all of a sudden I heard a Explosion I jump back, I run out the cave before hearing screaming...wait screaming!?

"This isn't possible,This is my Virtual World no one can possibly be in it!?"I run towards the screaming as I see Fire blazing in the sky,"What the hell!?"I look to see a Volcano erupting Violently as I run into the village looking at all the villagers screaming and running for their lives.

"This isn't possible,I'm playing regular minecraft but wait...The Unstable rift,The sounds of screaming,A volcano...Is Tekkit on!?" I open my menu and go to the mod section no mods where on I close the menu as I hear the sound of crying a screeching voice calling a name.

_"I got to save whoever is crying in this village.." _I quickly take a deep breather before running into the village the flames make me sweat badly but I continue foward, as I rush to the house bursting the door open as I look to see there's a upstairs part."_Better Village mod I guess..?"_

I run upstairs the kid seems to be bawling his Eyes out and the flame line rushes towards him I quickly grab him by the arm before rushing to the window dolphin diving out of it.

The mother seems to rush towards me as the villagers throw water on their homes tying to extinguish the fire.

"Here you go ma'am.."I say handing the kid over a she starts crying.

"Thank you soooo much kind boy!,What is your name..?"

"My name is John but alot of People call me iiNastyPumaa because of my Username."I tell her as she just nod.

"Well John I will always honor if you stop by at our village if you need any help I'll be here!"She says still crying a bit.

"Thank you ma'am but I must go now."I wave good bye as I look at watch."_Time to get out for now,I did a good deed heroic at that." _I open my menu as I look at the bottom"_Wheres the Exit..?" _I click all the pages scanning through it before realizing that one warning..."Be sure to take all mods off before opening a Virtual world..."I repeat it out loud.

"This means...

...I'm going to be here forever..."

I drop to the ground as I lay my head against the tree as I look to the sky as The moon comes out from behind the mountain range.

_"I came Believe I'm such a IDIOT for leaving my mods on!" _I hear running towards me As I look to see a pack of zombies rushing towards me."What The hell!?"I jump back into reality taking my wooden sword out as I begin panicking."Shit what do I do!"I begin running away from the as I hear arrows Impacting trees and bats squeaking.

_"Shit I got to find somewhere to hide!" _I come to a swamp as I look to see a Turtle cavern i quickly rush to it closing off the Entrance with the Few cooble stone I have.

"It's A Abandon Turtle Cave..?"I look around as I break some cobble stone before crafting another crafting table and making a Furnace;I place Twenty blocks of wood in the furnace to get the cave lit up a bit as I lie on the ground.

"Damn The boy got away!"I hear someone say near the entrance.

"And The Skeletons didn't do much help either!"Another yell.

"Let's just report back to general.."Another say with a metal scraping voice.

"Yeah,I agree with the skeleton."I hear them walk away from my hiding spot..

_"Wait...The Villagers was talking..Now them?! Is Mob Talker on?!" _

"This is turning to complete hell and Quick I must find a way to get out of this world,This may be my most Favorite video game but I'm not going to stay in here with all this shit going on.."

I lay my head back against the cobblestone wall dozing off for a few hours...

**Morning,Day Two:Sunrising..Estimate time:6:30 A.M**

I wake up from the little nap I had as my back instantly from the minute got up my back started to hurt.

"God,Sleeping on a stone wall is not really helpful for your back."I arch my back over like a caveman breaking a block from the cobblestone wall I made peering out into the sunshine.

I break the whole thing down as I look at the sun before looking back down.

"Well..Let's begin.."

**Rika/Kris:Well that concludes the first chapter of Voltz of Tekkit!**

**John:It the first chapter and I already got a Back problem,A Heroic Title,A group of Bandit chasing after me And never going to see my family again..I only knew you for one chapter and I know...Your Fucking Crazy!**

**When We decided To Survive and World we Know:You just now realize...?**

**Rika/Kris:Well anyways thanks for everyone reading please don't forget to Rate & Review tell me how you like it or what I should approve on or hell just review,But please you some constructive Criticism. **


	3. What Lies within the darkness

**Rika/Kris:OMFG you shitty ass Druid cyclone the damn adds!**

**Victor:Um...Your on Rika.**

**Rika/Kris:oh SHIT!**

**Rika/Kris:We are back guys with When We deci-I mean Volt of Tekkit chapter two!**

**Victor:Totally...Guys let's begin the tale.**

* * *

I walk on my cave as I begin gathering more resources,As I walk into the swamp gathering my wood all of a sudden Swirling sound is heard,I look to my sides before my eyes fixes on a Portal"That must be a **_Rift Door_ **from tekkit!"I walk up to it as I open the door"Wait no...I don't have a _**Linking Book **_I should turn around a come back later,But wait I can't mark stuff Rei's Mini-map can't possibly work INSIDE the game...can it?

I open my menu trying to find any possible way to open Rei's Mini-map but I come to no Avail.

"Damn,I'll come back some other time for now let's gather so more resources,shall we John?"

I walk deeper into the Swamp as the sun's rays are blocked by a Thick green mist blinding my vision abit as I continue walking further.I make yet another Crafting Table making me a Wooden Pickaxe as I gather me up some cobblestone before heading out from the swamp,With my pickaxe dangling from my hand I feel a little pull on it as I look down to see a Baby **_Snaping Turtle_ **(Now,I don't know if this is in Mo' Creatures mod but...Lets say it is.)

"Awww..Aren't you just a cute little monster!"It seems to snap in response at me as I just smile a place my pickaxe on the ground making a bridge onto my body as he Gradually walks on it climbing onto my shoulders as I walk back into my Dim-lit cave.

I open up my Crafting Menu as I make me all the Stone tools I need heading out into the night with my new buddy right on my shoulder...literally.

I rush into action as I swing out my Stone sword Slicing up skeletons and dodging punches from zombies,As I keep fighting my way forward in the night I arrive at a Gate along with a Sign that have been damage but I can almost read the fainted letters on it:KE..P O..U T" It was either they can't spell or...They can't spell,but I walk past the sign as I look into the camp to see a crowd of people gather around a Fire as I listen into their conversation.

"You BLAZING IDIOT LOST THE CREATURE!?"I hear a man yell,Must be the Commander dude those Hostile mobs where talking about.

"We are deeply sorry sir But-

"BUT NOTHING I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR BONEY AND ROTTEN ASSES OUT OF HERE UNTIL I SEE THAT CREATURE CAPTURED!"The words seems to be so loud there nothing me back abit.

"Y-Yes sir.." I hear the gates slowly open and close as the Bandits walk out.

"_Wait a second..I got an Idea!"_

I look at the zombie who seems to be the Straggler of the group,I sneak up to him Before grabbing Him by the neck cover his mouth with my arm as I pull him into the darkness,Away from the camp.

"speak now.."I command.

"Listen I-I know nothing just don't Hurt me!"He begs for mercy.

_"Damn this is so cruel! But I must find out what the hell is going on."_

"You have 10 seconds to spit everything you know out of your mouth or I'm going to Annihilate you on the spot."I say darkly as he look horrified but finally let's it go.

"Ok...Princess Andr(Will not be Andr will be Voted on,But for now..It's *Yawn* Andr.) saw you come into the world,so she told us to form a group and capture you,That's All I know really..!"He says as I look at him for a second but nod.

"Thank you..I spare you for now,But I'm going have to knock you out so you don't run off and tell."

"Wait NO- I punch him dead in the face a he falls to the ground.._Cold_.

"Damn whoever this Andr person is I sure as hell don't want them to find me."I begin walking back to my camp I as I notice the Baby Turtle Fell Asleep on my shoulder as I just smile sneaking my way into my Cave before sealing it up.

"That was a long day but let's take a break.."I lay myself on the ground preparing for sleep but I hear slight cracking sounds within the cave as I get back up looking around before spotting Gravel along with a hole above it,I walk over to it Breaking the Block before being meet-ed by a Huge Temple underground there at the top was a Shining Blue crystal blade inside a Stone(Jake:King Aurthor Reference Much? Rika/Kris:Shut up..) I run to it excited at my found as I climb up the broken steps before getting to the top staring at the sword.

"Hmm...I wonder what happens if I do this."I grab the sword by the Hilt as I place both of my hands on the Hilt pulling it out with all my might as the stone Breaks into pieces As I stand there holding the Blade.

All of as Sudden a sound of something dropping comes from behind me as I look to see a Dispenser along with a book lying on the group,I pick up the old book reading it.

_**"The Keys of Tekkit,A book that holds all ten keys that is needed in order to reveal what Tekkit was truly made for,this is your road into becoming the Key Master by Wielding the Rift Blade you gradually accept the Legendary quest in order to become..The Key Master."**_

_"I accept this quest."_

_As if something Answers my Words the Temple is begins to be Shaking as Lava begin to burst out of the Cracks of the ground,And the Temple breaks down I jump onto the ground or atleast what remains of the ground._

"This is where my Quest truly starts..If I'm correct The Rift Blade teleports you to a Random Location!"I scream as I hold The blade back it's glowing aura seems to go around me as I'm teleport back into the cave but something is different,The gravel and the hole that was once there was completely gone.

'Wow..That was truly an Epic Twenty second of my life."I say dropping down for a Breather.

But there was one more thing that was different about my home...I wasn't alone this time,Clapping is heard from darkness as I look to see a Girl come from the caves shadows.

"No one have ever got this far,You are truly a different Key Master...John."She says my name as I gasp in astonishment.

"How did you know my name..?"I ask as she chuckles abit.

"Why..I am The Princess of Endermans,But please Call me _**...(This is where the poll begins.)**_

_**Rika/Kris:Well,That was a pretty Great chapter and I don't know If i'm the only one who have ever did this,But all you viewers this is your chance to bring out your Stylish clothing Talent! in The Review section Make a Appearance form Andr's Clothes and also answer the know poll that will be place on my account soon after this chapter!**_

_**Rika out.**_


End file.
